Une faim satisfaite
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: Elana, une jolie jeune femme, finit sa soirée avec deux beaux jeunes hommes qui correspondent parfaitement à ses goûts comme elle correspond aux leurs... / Lavi et Loki étant mes deux hommes préférés, je n'ai pas résisté à les utiliser dans cette fiction. Elle est érotique et j'espère avoir réussi à l'écrire correctement pour vous plaire. Bonne lecture à vous ;)


Elana avait réussi à attirer deux beaux mâles dans ses filets. Elle les avait choisi avec attention, voulant de la qualité pour cette nuit…

L'un avait de longs cheveux d'ébènes soyeux et des yeux verts malicieux comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il s'en servait pour regarder sans aucune gêne les gens autours de lui, les jugeant d'un simple regard. Son corps était finement sculpté, sans montrer de vraiment ses muscles que la jeune femme pouvait quand même sentir sous ses doigts. En plus de ça, il avait un charisme des plus attirant qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel homme. D'un sourire, il allumait des brasiers dans le cœur des dames.

L'autre avait de courts cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux émeraudes. Ses yeux… Ils attiraient le regard comme s'ils hypnotisaient la gente féminine pour la laisser sans défense face à ça, la perdant dans ses prunelles vertes. Elana était séduite par ça avant de découvrir son corps fin et musclé de manière à voir se dessiner les tablettes de chocolat sous son haut moulant. Sur ses bras découvert, un fin duvet de poils se faisait sentir alors qu'il passait son bras dans le dos d'Elana pour l'entraîner dans une chambre, à l'écart de la foule de gens.

Les deux hommes étaient persuadés d'avoir piégé leur proie, mais c'était eux, les proies. Pour le moment, ils ne le savaient pas encore, tout simplement, mais ils le sauraient plus tard. Pour le moment, ils pénétrèrent la chambre avec un grand lit et quelques meubles autour dont une armoire, des malles, une bureau et deux tables de chevet. Une chambre spéciale puisqu'elle était réservée pour ce genre d'occasion, dans ce manoir où avait lieu une grande fête. Une fois face au lit, Elena se retourna vers les deux hommes, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, mais bien trop discret pour ces deux personnes. Elle pourrait enfin avoir satisfaction.

\- Lavi, Loki…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler plus que le rouquin la poussait sur le lit, la faisant tomber sur le dos alors qu'il se mettait déjà sur elle, bloquant son bassin sous ses cuisses. Il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, la monopolisant totalement pour enlever les quelques boutons qui restaient à son petit chemisier sexy. C'est qu'elle s'en était servie pour chauffer les deux garçons, dévoilant sa poitrine en enlevant les boutons du haut jusqu'à la limite avec son fin soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Le brun ne resta pas longtemps en reste à les observer bien longtemps et enleva les chaussures de la demoiselle. De jolis escarpins qui finirent rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce tout comme le chemisier. Le pantalon moulant suivit juste après, une fois déboutonné par le rouquin, la laissant dans son petit ensemble en dentelle noire qui ne cachait en rien ses formes généreuses. Les deux prirent le temps d'admirer son corps, subjugué.

\- Déshabille nous.

C'était un ordre prononcé d'une façon impériale pour qu'elle ne puisse qu'obéir. Le brun se tenait debout au pied du lit avec son ami le rouquin, le regard brillant d'envie. Elena se releva pour venir embrasser chaudement le rouquin alors qu'elle défaisait son pantalon, jetant un long regard à l'homme qu'elle délaissait pour le frustrer un peu. Elle laissa tomber au sol son bas avant de s'en prendre à son haut, un simple t-shirt moulant vert clair qui partit rapidement. Rien que pour frustrer encore plus son camarade, elle ne s'occupa que de lui en lui léchant le torse à mesure qu'elle se baissait pour se mettre à genoux. Saisissant le boxer avec ses dents, elle le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles pour se redresser en léchant sensuellement la peau qui se présentait à elle avant de tomber sur l'objet de son désir.

Elle s'apprêtait à jouer de sa langue sur lui quand l'autre attrapa ses longs cheveux d'ébène pour la tirer violemment en arrière, l'empêchant de toucher à son but, et la relever de force. Aucune douceur, ce joli brun ténébreux, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, déjà accaparée par ses lèvres et ses mains baladeuses qui malaxaient vigoureusement ses fesses. Un petit gémissement lui échappa quand il lui mit une fessée pour qu'elle se dépêche de le déshabiller lui aussi. Elle s'exécuta rapidement, mais habilement, le mettant à nu avec soin pour son plus grand plaisir au vue de ce qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombés. Elle crut qu'elle pourrait enfin toucher à ce qu'elle désirait ardemment, mais elle fut tirée en arrière par le roux qui la plaqua contre son torse, passant ses bras sous sa poitrine en lui léchant l'oreille.

\- Tu es trop pressée… Prends ton temps, tu en auras assez pour toute la nuit…

Sa voix charmeuse et sensuelle la fit frissonner alors qu'elle se retrouvait immobilisée contre lui. Elle sentait ses muscles dans son dos et bientôt, elle en sentit aussi contre son ventre, coincée entre les deux mâles. Le brun lui dévora les lèvres en glissant directement sa main dans sa culotte alors que le roux était plus doux, mordillant sa nuque en caressant ses seins, passant ses mains sous le soutient gorge pour venir titiller ses tétons. Ne voulant pas rester à rien faire, elle glissa une de ses mains dans son dos pour descendre un peu sa culotte et faire venir son amant roux entre ses fesses, la faisant gémir contre les lèvres de son brun.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune patience, la caressant intimement de ses doigts avant de se faire repousser par l'autre. Il emmena Elana sur le lit, la faisant s'allonger dessus, la tête dans le vide alors qu'il lui enlevait ses derniers vêtements, dévoilant son corps à leur yeux appréciateurs et gourmand d'une telle vision. Il vint s'occuper d'un de ses mamelons, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents sur lui alors que le deuxième homme l'imitait, titillant encore plus la demoiselle qui était immobilisée par eux. Le rouquin descendit sur son ventre, la faisant se cambrer sous les sensations qu'il laissait derrière lui.

\- Lavi…

Elle soupira d'aise, se faisant soumise aux désirs de son roux, rendant Loki jaloux qu'elle soit absorbée ainsi par lui. Il la fit taire en lui offrant enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis le début ou plutôt, la forçant à l'avoir puisque dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la brutalité du brun et à la douceur du rouquin. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre son intimité avant de subitement ouvrir les yeux en gémissant, son corps se cambrant de lui même alors que ses mains se resserraient sur les hanches de celui qui la dominait depuis le début.

Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger en rythme en elle, la laissant subir ce qu'ils faisaient sans lui laisser le choix, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. L'un brutal dans ses mouvements, donnant des coups secs dans sa gorge. L'autre plus doux, mais plus profond, donnant des coups amples et souples dans son intimité. De ces deux là, elle sentait son propre plaisir monter en flèche, réchauffant tout son corps à mesure que des mains qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier la parcouraient, laissant des traînées enflammées derrière elles.

Ce fut pourtant au moment critique que tout lui fut enlevé, la laissant haletante et frustrée. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et sa respiration, son corps tremblant de cette frustration incompréhensible. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la bougeait alors elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver entre ses amants d'un soir, toujours sur le lit. Ses jambes étaient écartées de chaque côté du rouquin alors que son dos reposait contre le torse du brun. Encore une fois, elle n'eut pas son mot à dire, ses lèvres se retrouvant happé par un Lavi désireux de les dévorer alors qu'il revenait en elle, chaud et doux. Il rompit le baiser pour venir embrasser son cou, lui laissant le loisir de pousser un cri de douleur quand Loki passa par derrière sans aucune cérémonie.

\- Laisse toi faire… Tu vas aimer…

Pour l'empêcher de parler, il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, restant immobile quelques instants, pour qu'elle s'habitue. Les deux hommes la caressaient, lui faisant passer la douleur et la transformant doucement en plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'amusaient avec son corps. Quand ils la sentirent prête, ils se mirent à bouger tout les deux ensemble. Elana rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant totalement aller à ce plaisir à la fois douloureux, mais tellement plaisant. Tout les deux s'occupaient bien d'elle, la caressant, l'embrassant ou la marquant selon leur bon plaisir. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'envoyer jusqu'à ce point de non retour, la laissant ainsi atteindre le septième ciel d'un seul coup.

Quand elle revînt à elle, le corps calmé et l'esprit satisfait, les deux étaient immobiles, toujours enfuis en elle. Elle sentit qu'eux aussi avaient atteint le niveau de plaisir ultime et pour les remercier, elle les embrassa chacun avec tendresse. Lavi se retira doucement, répondant à son baiser en l'attirant à lui, faisant sortir Loki par la même occasion. Il prit la demoiselle dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans les couvertures et se coucher à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui pour s'endormir ainsi, l'un contrôle l'autre. Le brun se coucha avec eux, se collant à la jeune femme pour sentir son corps contre le sien.

La nuit se passa tranquillement pour tous, fatigués par cette nuit de plaisir partagé. Au matin, Elana était toujours dans les bras du roux qui n'avait pas bougé, la serrant contre son torse. Le brun avait disparu du lit. Elle se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'amant toujours endormi et pour regarder dans la pièce, espérant trouver l'absent. Il était assis sur une chaise, une serviette autour de ses hanches et les cheveux en bataille, face au lit, face à elle, la regardant comme on regarderait une pièce de viande appétissante.

\- Enfin réveillée jolie succube ?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le collier en cuir qu'elle avait autour du cou et dont la chaîne finissait dans la main fermement serrer de celui qu'elle pensait endormi, mais qui la regardait avec ce même regard. Finalement, la proie, ça avait toujours été elle.


End file.
